Envy
by SplishySplash
Summary: Angela and Cam discuss Brennan's news during CitC


Title: Baby Envy (

Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones

Rating: K

Pairing: Booth/Brennan

Spoiler: CitC

Summary: Cam and Angela discuss Brennan's news

Angela walked in the room with a file in her hand, her head was still spinning. Brennan. Baby. Booth. The three B's were the cause of her annoyance and she needed someone to vent to. "So, I tried talking to Brennan about the whole baby thing," She said approaching Cam in her lab. "She won't listen to me."

"Neither will Booth." Said Cam taking a seat at her computer and a little put out that Booth hadn't listened to any advise that she attempted to give. "I guess all we can do is board up the windows and hope the levees hold."

The artist nodded in agreement. "It's none of our business."

"Exactly right." Conceded Cam with a nod.

She scoffed slightly, before bringing her hand to her chest. "That kid is going to be so cute though." She said excitedly.

"Please, we are going to go nuts!" exclaimed Cam, her face matched the artist.

"I bought this cute little dress today." The artist sighed. "Can you imagine a dark haired little girl with Booth's eyes and Brennan's nose and lips or vice versa Brennan's light blue eyes and his nose?"

Cam's smile grew bigger before turning her attention to the artist. "With little pig tails and Booth's damned smile?"

Angela clapped excitedly. "But she would probably have that intense glare that Brennan has. This child is going to be irresistible and too smart for its own good!" She said with a small frown, only to grow back into a bright smile. "Brennan is going to be so beautiful pregnant."

A laughed escaped Cam's lips as they imagined the anthropologist pregnant. "She is going to be a terror, with her hormones running rampant and all, we better build some sort of storm shelter to ride it out." Cam joked. "Hopefully the levees will hold the flood of tears."

She shrugged her shoulders. "We can handle it." Angela said before her smile brightened. "Just think about all the cute clothes she gets to wear. . ."

It was the pathologists turn to scoff. "Until she starts calling herself fat, then she will go on the war path. . ."

"Then we tell that her boobs look amazing and that it will be all worth it in the end." Angela answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And that she wanted this in the first place."

Both women shared a chuckle. "If I have learned one thing from working with Doctor Brennan, is that she does not take too kindly to 'I told you so,' she won't hear it from me." Cam said with a shrug as she turned her attention to the computer screen that had Hodgins findings on it.

"Then we just sic Booth on her." Angela shrugged again. "No different than we do now, easy as pie."

Hodgins walked in slowly watching the women as if they had mutated into a monster. "So, I got the results back on our inorganic goo." He said and both Angela and Cam glared at him. "Did I interrupt something?"

They looked at each other before looking at him, forcing to step back as if he stepped into a lion's den. "We were just discussing Doctor Brennan's baby." Cam said.

Angela squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "That little girl is going to be so cute!"

"Girl? She's pregnant already?" Hodgins said surprised with his brow raised.

"Of course not, Brennan is going to have a girl." Angela argued.

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hip, bending the file in his hand slightly. "You know she has a fifty-fifty chance of having a girl and besides there are many variables . . ." He explained as if he was talking to twelve year olds who skipped out on health class.

Angela shook her head. "I'm not giving her a choice, she is having a girl." Angela said firmly.

"Just like that?"Asked Hodgins, folding his arms in prepared for an argument.

She nodded. "Yes, just like that." Angela repeated.

"That's not how it works Angela." Hodgins argued. "You see when a sperm. . ."

To save from argument Cam spoke over them. "You had something to show us, Doctor Hodgins?" He went about the compound that he found in the goo.

"It contains calcium arsenate, it was on his clothes and in his tissue." Hodgins answered skeptically as the women looked at each other and as if they hadn't heard a word he said as Brennan walked pass the window talking animatedly with the soon to be father of her child and they cooed loudly. He sighed loudly and placed his hands on his hips.

Cam turned her head to the side and took in both of the features as they walked out of the lab. "I think I'm going to go for her blue eyes and nose, his lips and hair." She said and Angela nodded in agreement.

Hodgins huffed and turned on his heels to leave. "When you both are over your baby envy, come tell me and I will give you the results." He stomped out of the room.

The both watched as he disappeared to his station. "What is his problem?" Asked Angela with a frown.

"Maybe we are getting a little carried away she's not even pregnant yet." Cam said, thumbing through the paper that sat on her desk.

Angela pouted slightly. "Maybe." She conceded. "I'm just so excited, that little girl is going to be so cute. . ."


End file.
